So High
by Kawaii-Aikurushii-Kitsune
Summary: With Yugi at Uni, and Yami working at Kaiba Corp, our favorite couple doesn't seem to have time for one another. Hopefully, with a little persuasion Yami can change all that. ShonenAi, Song Fic, and all the fluff you can eat!


So High

Yu-Gi-Oh

Rated: K+

Romance

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or Dr. Pepper. I also don't own the song " So High". John Legend does.

Summary: With Yugi at Uni, and Yami working at Kaiba Corp, our favorite couple doesn't seem to have time for one another. Hopefully with a little persuasion, Yami can change all that. One-Shot, Shonen-Ai, and all the fluff you can eat!

Yami had noticed that Yugi had been a little depressed over the past couple of weeks. He could certainly understand why. They both wanted to spend time with one another, but their schedules wouldn't permit them to do so. Yami was either working on his many projects with Seto, or Yugi was at the University. By the time Yami got home, Yugi was already in their bedroom studying or trying to catch up on sleep, and by the time Yugi got home, Yami was wasn't even home from work.

Today they both happened to be home at the same time. Yami was listening to his new John Legend cd ( must have people, I'm telling you!), and working on his laptop. Yugi was on the couch with his nose deep into his biology book. Deciding that he was done for the evening, Yami turned off his computer, and went to get a Dr. Pepper. He returned, and decided to admire Yugi. He missed spending time with his little aibou, well he wasn't so little anymore. Yugi had grown into a handsome and charming young man. His cherubic face had matured, his eyes had narrowed but they still held that innocence that only Yugi possessed. He grew in height and his body was muscled and more defined. Needless to say, Yami was very happy with the changes.

Tired of a book getting more attention then him, Yami went over to Yugi, and kissed him lightly on the forehead. Yugi looked up and kissed Yami on the nose, then he went back to studying. "Yami, what are you doing. I thought you were working," said Yugi. " I decided to take a much needed break and was hoping you would do the same," he replied. " I would love to, but I have to ace this test. If I don't my GPA will drop," he said as he stretched his tired muscles. " Yugi, come on….. When was the last time we kissed or made love? Yugi I need you," Yami replied desperately. He bent down and removed the book from Yugi lap, and sat down next to him. Yugi straddled Yami and kissed him softly on the forehead, then the tip of his nose, and finally those luscious lips he had been neglecting. Yami was in heaven. He was so happy right now, he could kiss the sky. He was disappointed when Yugi stopped.

" Why'd you stop," Yami pouted. He wanted those lips on his again. Life just wasn't fair. (awwwwwwww…poor yami.) " I promise we'll spend time together after I pass my test," Yugi said. He hated the fact that he and Yami couldn't be together more, but what was he to do with finals coming up. "Dance with me then," Yami said as he got up and turn the stereo on and put in his John Legend cd. " Yami, I don't have the time to dance," Yugi whined. " The song is just five minutes long. Can't I have that much?" he said with a hurt look in his eyes. Yugi had never seen him look so hurt before. He walked over to Yami and wrapped his arms around his neck, and kissed him again. " I'll dance with you Yami," He could tell that Yami needed him right now, and he just wanted Yami to be happy again. Yami turned the stereo on and let John Legend sing his sweet song.

_Baby, since the day you came into my life_

_You made me realize that we were born to fly_

_You showed me everyday new possibilities_

_And you proved my fantasy of love could really be_

Yami had his hands tightly around Yugi's waist as they swayed to the intoxicating beat. He was really happy right now. He bent his head down and nuzzled Yugi's neck, whispering sweet nothings in his ear. Yugi giggled and lifted his head a little giving Yami more neck to explore.

_Let's go to a place only lover go_

_To a spot the we've never known_

_To the top of the clouds, we're floating away and…_

Yami suckled on Yugi's neck softly before applying pressure. Yugi caressed the skin under Yami's shirt before taking it off. He had always admired his Pharaoh's chest.

_Ooh, this feels so crazy_

_Oh, this love is blazing_

_Baby, we're so high_

_Walking on cloud nine_

_So high, so high, ohhh_

Liking where his "innocent" aibou was taking things, Yami pressed himself again against Yugi and ground his hips torturously slow causing Yugi to moan. Yugi kissed Yami with all of the passion he could muster while he and Yami lost themselves to the music.

_Now maybe later we can go to the moon_

_Or sail among the stars before the night is through_

_And when morning comes, we'll see the sun is not so far_

_And we can't get much closer to God than where we are_

Yami looked into Yugi's eyes and saw the love and passion that had been missing for some time. It was a breathtaking sight to behold. He had never seen Yugi look more beautiful than he did now.

_We'll go to a place only lover's go_

_To a spot that we've never known_

_To the top of the clouds we'll go, we're floating away and…_

_Ohh this feels so crazy_

_Oh, this love is blazing_

_Baby, we're so high_

_Walking on cloud nine_

_So high, so high, ohh_

The song ended and Yami realized that his five minutes were up. He pulled away only for Yugi to pull him back. " My five minutes are up, so I'll let you get back to your studies," Yami said as he kissed his aibou lovingly. "You know Yami, I'm in the mood for other things," he said seductively. "Oh. Just what are those other things," Yami asked; his lips barely leaving Yugi's. " I was thinking maybe you, me, and the leftover strawberries and whipped cream. What do you say?" Yugi said as he pulled away from his aibou. " I say you have five seconds to get to the bedroom before I jump you here and now," he said with a mischievous look in his eyes. Yugi didn't need to be told twice. He put his books away and hightailed upstairs before his Yami jumped him. Yami gathered the requested items and went upstairs to give his aibou some much needed attention. And to think, he got his aibou in the mood with a love song. He felt "so high" right now. He would have to listen to John Legend more often.

" Yami, where are you. I'm getting restless," Yugi said in a whiny voice. "Coming aibou." He ran up the stairs and showed his aibou just how much he missed him. Over and over again.

Owari

So what do you guys think? I actually had to stop a couple of times because of all the fluff. I had a smile on my face the whole time I was writing it. Well I hope you like it. Read and Review please. Even if you don't review, I hope you enjoy the story anyway. I really apologize for the spacing. I wrote this on microsoft works and transfered it to word pad, and my word pad doesn't have spacing. I'm really sorry about that. Ja!


End file.
